monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilolu Materials
Wilolu Materials (Low rank) *Wilolu Hide: The gold and black hide of a Wilolu. More often than not stained with the blood of it's prey. *Wilolu tooth: The tooth of a Wilolu. Sharp enough to tear through wyvern hide. *Wilolu Skull: Tghe menacing skull like head of a wilolu. Seems to stare at one's soul even in death. *Wilolu Claw: A sharp claw of the Wilolu. Sharp enough to tear through flesh, and often stained with blood *Wilolu Tail: The tail of a Wilolu is like a whip, not a blade. *Wilolu Heart: A Rare reward for hunting a wilolu. Seems to beat for a while after death. Wilolu Materials (High Rank) *W.Hide+: A Quality Wilolu pelt, more often than not stained with blood. *W.Tooth+: A Sharp Tooth of a Wilolu. very dangerous if not properly handled. *W.Skull+: A Quality Wilolu skull. Seems to stare even in death. *W.Claw+: A Quality claw of a wilolu. More often than not stained with blood. *W.Tail: The tail of a Wilolu is like a whip, not a blade. *W.Heart: A Rare reward for hunting a wilolu. Seems to beat for a while after death. Wilolu Materials (G-Rank) *W.Stinkhide: a High quality pelt, although it smells like death. *W.Goretooth: A sharp tooth of a Wilolu. Seems to have never dulled from age. *W.Feralskull: A Feral Skull of a wilolu. Looking at it seems to fill you with fear. *W.Gore Claw: A sharp Wilolu claw. Just looking at it seems to fill one with fear. *W.Tail: The tail of a Wilolu is like a whip, not a blade. *W.Heart: A Rare reward for hunting a wilolu. Seems to beat for a while after death. *Wilolu Blood: The blood of a Wilolu is said to sustain one's life at the price of their sanity. Wilolu Materials (X-rank) *W.Stinkhide+: a High quality pelt, although it smells like death. *W.Goretooth+: A sharp tooth of a Wilolu. Seems to have never dulled from age. *W.Feralskull+: A Feral Skull of a wilolu. Looking at it seems to fill you with fear. *W.Gore Claw+: A sharp Wilolu claw. Just looking at it seems to fill one with fear. *W.Tail: The tail of a Wilolu is like a whip, not a blade. *W.Heart: A Rare reward for hunting a wilolu. Seems to beat for a while after death. *Wilolu Blood: The blood of a Wilolu is said to sustain one's life at the price of their sanity. Wilolu Materials (U-Rank) *W.Stench Hide: A foul smelling, yet beautiful pelt. Smells like a rotten carcass multiplied by Conga Gas. *W.Vile-tooth: A sharp fang of a Wilolu. Stunning in a vile way. *W.Demonskull: A demonic skull of a wilolu. Strikes fear in the bravest of hearts! *W.Talonclaw: A Talon like claw of a Wilolu. Stunning in a vile way. *W.Tail: The tail of a Wilolu is like a whip, not a blade. *W.Heart+: A rare reward for hunting a wilolu. seems to pulsate as if it was still alive. *Wilolu Blood: The blood of a Wilolu is said to sustain one's life at the price of their sanity. Category:Carves